


Dance With Me

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: You find yourself wanting to learn to dance, and who better to teach you than the royal butler?
Relationships: Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Dance With Me

Laughter rang through the garden, a finger pressed to lips for a moment of hush. Shoulders shaking with soft giggles, he smiled at you. He couldn’t take his eyes off you. The way your eyes lit up when you laughed. How concentrated your expression became when he instructed you, determined to follow his guidance. The feel of your hand in his, separated only by a glove.

“Are you ready to go again?” He asked.

“Yes, I’ll try not to slip this time.” You met his gaze, a warmth rising to your cheeks. Hopefully it wouldn’t be noticed in the dim light of luminescent flowers.

The waltz. A staple of many a royal ball, but you didn’t know the dance. With how often you were invited to Diavolo’s parties, you thought it a good idea to learn. And who better to teach you than the prince’s butler himself? Barbatos placed a hand on the small of your back, free hand sliding into yours. A hand placed on his shoulder, you waited for him to take lead.

One, two, three… one, two, three…

Music played softly from the speakers of your D.D.D., an extended song just recently added to your playlist. You followed his lead, stumbling every so often. What foot went where? Were you going forward or back? The longer it went on, the easier it became to lose track. A patch of wet grass, and your fate repeated itself. You fell forward, caught easily by the butler.

“Perhaps we should take this inside?” His eyes glinted with amusement. You shook your head.

“No, I like it out here, it’s… peaceful.”

“Very well.”

The palace gardens. Vast and well kempt, adorned with plants and flowers from all across the Devildom and beyond. You swore you spotted a few familiar flowers amongst the foliage. The fresh scent of rain lingered in the air after a recent storm, culprit of muddy shoes and slippery grass. While the temptation to say close to him remained, you stood straight.

Suddenly, the music stopped. You blinked. Had it been an hour already? About to go replay the track, a new song began. One at the start of your playlist. Your eyes softened, listening to the melody; gentle and light. Barbatos caught the fondness in your gaze, a nostalgia he assumed. His hand freeing from yours, it joined the other, arms loosely wrapping around your waist.

Surprised, you looked to him. He simply smiled. No pattern to his movements, he began dancing with you once more. A slow pace, pressing his forehead to yours as he swayed with you. Your arms moved to his shoulders, any sense of distance lost between you. The stars watched as company, a full moon providiing the perfect spotlight.

Time became lost, forgotten with mismatched steps on the grass.


End file.
